thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Imogen Night
Name: Imogen Night District: 4 Age: 14 Gender: Female Height: 5'6 Personality: Imogen isn't good at making friends, mainly because she can't speak. She's very shy and is more of a loner, and the only people that try to talk to her eventually leave her because she can't keep up a conversation. Of course, it isn't her fault, but sometimes she just accidentally comes across as rude or hostile because whenever someone tries to speak with her, she shoots them this doubtful glance as if to say, "Are you serious?" She wouldn't understand why someone would come up to her in the first place and try to talk to her. She's gotten used to being excluded from most things, however, and she often prefers a quiet atmosphere, where she's alone and caught up in her thoughts. She's very creative and imaginative, and she enjoys art as well as music. She's very smart and she makes good grades in school; this is because, during her free time, she's sitting on the beach of District 4, away from her abusive father, staring up at the clouds and daydreaming or studying about certain things that could aid her in the future. This includes reading books about the Hunger Games and several weapons that they provide in their training center in the Capitol. Since she doesn't attend the Career academy in her district, books are the one thing that she can usually rely on. Appearance: Smooth ebony locks fall a bit below her shoulders in light waves, and they are usually a tad messy and tangled, though not overwhelming messy because, like most girls her age, she likes to take care of her appearance. She has creamy, ivory skin, and her lack of tan is odd for a girl coming from the sunniest district. Her strange violet eyes are often distracted, and she has a small, skinny build. Weapons: Imogen doesn't have experience with most weapons; however, she learns in training how to throw a dagger as well as how to wield a simple knife. She also has some talent with not a regular sword, but a hand-and-a-half sword, as it is light weight and the thick leather handle fits in her hand perfectly. Backstory: Imogen's mother passed away before she was even able to walk. Her father didn't mind this, as he would often say that he wanted his children all to himself, to make them wonderful eventual competitors for the Hunger Games; the wretched event was one of the things he was most interested in, however his wife had been disgusted by the idea of it and told him over and over that their kids should decide what they wanted to do. Now that she was dead, her father sent his firstborn child, Ella (nine years old at the time) off to the Career academy, where she would begin training to volunteer when she was older. He then turned back to his youngest daughter, Imogen, and played with her. He taught her how to crawl and then to walk, and he stayed with her the majority of the day, feeding her and playing dolls with her - of course he didn't like it, but he wanted his daughter to be happy. That is, until he realized that Imogen wasn't learning how to talk. She was already a toddler and she still kept her mouth shut; the only sounds that she was producing were squeals and whining when she was hungry. But she never spoke, and this worried her father. He took her to a doctor and he begged him to find out what was wrong with his daughter, why she wasn't talking to him even after he tried to teach her countless times. After several treatments he was brought with the news that Imogen was born a mute, and she would never be able to talk. Imogen's father tried to push this thought to the back of his head and he tried to return loving his daughter, even though she couldn't talk, however he couldn't help thinking that she was useless, that he would never be able to love her the same way again because of her minority. It was cruel of him to think this way, but he simply began to realize that his daughter was nothing but a walking statue. He started treating her like dirt, often kicking her out of the house and telling her to complete errands for him, and to not return until all of them had been fulfilled. She was forced to do countless chores around the house, and she collected food for her her father and Ella. She did jobs that brought home most of their money, although she never got to share them. She took the tessera because her father didn't feed her well, with only a few pieces of bread a week and maybe an occasional piece of fruit. He abused her, punching her and kicking her if she didn't obey his orders. This is how she became more and more weak and fragile over the years. Every morning she would wake up in the basement, no blankets covering her even in the wintertime. Although she was now a frail and scared young girl, she also taught herself how to survive harsh conditions like starvation and being freezing, because her father wouldn't take care of her. She would notice how Ella wanted to help her younger sister out, but she was just too afraid of her father. When Imogen was reaped for the Hunger Games, she didn't feel even the slightest hint of fear; she was rather glad that she would be able to walk away from the torture that she's endured for years, once and for all. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: Imogen is very silent and stealthy, making her deadly in the shadows and someone you wouldn't expect to jump out at you from behind. She lives up to her last name, as she works best during the night where nobody can see her among the dark landscape. She's very intelligent and clever, and she can't be fooled easily. She's also quick and agile, and of course, being from District 4, she's learned how to swim. Weaknesses: Since she is a mute, Imogen has trouble communicating with other people, which is why she doesn't fit well in a group and doesn't know how to make allies. She's not the best climber and she's rather weak and fragile, with bones that can easily be broken. Even though she has talent in a few weapons she's not great at fighting and she's repulsed with the thought of killing. Fears: Agoraphobia - fear of wide-open spaces Interview Angle: Since Imogen can't speak she'll simply reply with a nod or a shake of her head to the interviewer's question. She knows she probably won't earn many sponsors because of her disability but she'll try to be as friendly and likeable as she can. Bloodbath Strategy: Imogen won't even bother going near the bloodbath and she'll run off immediately, only grabbing something she really needs if it's close to the metal plate that she starts out on, or placed somewhere in her path as she runs away. If she has any allies, she'll catch up to them but she won't risk her life by waiting for them for a long while in the midst of all the fighting. Games Strategy: Imogen will stay with her allies throughout the Games, of course until it comes down to the point where she has to split up with them. She'll do her best to remain hidden, only fighting another tribute if they attack her first. Token: A pale violet ribbon that belonged to the mother she never got to know. She would always wear it in her hair, and it's one of the few things that actually belongs to her, as her father took away most of her belongings when she became his servant. Alliance: Maybe; just 1 or 2 at the most Category:District 4 Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes